Flashback:Phosphorescence
by MelleeFluous
Summary: DON'T READ if you are afraid of darkness and sorrow.READ if you are interested in love,faith,trust and GIANT PINK ELEPHANT MACHINE.lol.just kiddingP
1. Alone in the Night

**Disclaimer : **

**Gakuen Alice belongs to the wonderful mangaka Higuchi Tachibana. Oh, how I wish it was mine. Unfortunately, it's not.**

**FLASHBACK: PHOSPHORESCENCE**

A trail of incidents changed Mikan into someone far different from her usual self. This story consists of flashbacks which explain why, how and what changed Mikan so much over these past six years of her life in the Academy. Read and find out. The more you read, more secrets will be revealed.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Chapter 1: Alone in the Night**

I opened my eyes indolently and glanced at my alarm clock on the left side of my bed. I didn't even bother to turn my head around and look at it, nor even try to reach the damn alarm clock with my own hands. My eyes were the only ones who moved while the rest of my body stayed in place, motionless, as if a paralysed body waiting for its soul to be ripped out.

4 a.m.

Gosh, it's still very early.

The old me would definitely take a comfy huggable pillow, cover my big innocent head and return to the amazingly exciting dream world of mine which consists mainly of chocolate cakes decorated with various type of berries, ice cream waffle with delicious sweet syrup and irresistible chocolates with multifarious designs, heart, square shaped, triangular, shape of a bear, a kitten, the Eiffel Tower, you name it!

Sadly, the new me would not.

Leisurely, I stood on my feet and walked towards the window. My beautiful night dress skirt danced swiftly as I moved. It was white in colour and it shined brightly under the moonlight. The upper part of my dress was designed as a spaghetti string top, with magnificent embroidery the shape of flowers and hearts. It was supposed to be a very neat and nice dress, if only I wasn't that lazy to hang it neatly on my shoulders, as one of the strings was lying loosely on my left arm.

I couldn't care less; no one would look at me anyway, not at this hour. After all, I was in my own room.

I pushed the glass window open, allowing cool air from outside to enter my little room and flew towards me, causing my long silky brunette hair to swivel around in numerous directions.

Oh, it's so peaceful tonight.

Jii-chan, do you feel the same too?

I gazed at the captivating view in front of me. It was a wonderful sight, with placid lake and thick forest and silent songs of crickets and owls, creatures of the night. To think of it, it was indeed a much more pleasant sight compared to the Elementary Branch dormitory building I left four years ago.

It has been six years since I first entered this Academy. Sixteen of age, all of us were placed in the Middle Branch Building, which is right next to the Elementary Branch's. With so many stuff to carry and bigger things to explore, moving, I must say, was such a dreadful thing. The Middle Branch consists of such a large compound; I remembered how I got lost during my first attempt to search for my room, which was actually right beside Hotaru's. But of course, the girl a.k.a my best friend since five was never any help. Being selfish as ever, Hotaru is Hotaru.

But I, Sakura Mikan, was no longer the brunette haired girl with pigtails and cheerful smile and happy-go-lucky attitude.

I was different then.

And it was all the Academy's fault.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Flashback #1

Location: Jii-chan's house

Mikan's age: 5 years old 

"Jii-chan, can I sleep with you? I'm scared; the room's so dark..."

It was almost midnight but I was still unable to force myself to sleep. I tossed and turned around on my bed for what seemed like zillions of hours but the ghost stories I heard them talking anxiously about during school hours were driving me sick, really sick. Glancing around to the left and right every two seconds, I ventured to remain myself in a tranquil mood, unflappable, unperturbed and relaxed.

But gosh, it was harder than I thought.

Thousands of devilish images rushed through my sinless mind, fiend, goblin, imp, spirit and abundant more demonic creatures with bizarre names which didn't even exist in my dictionary.

That was when I thought going to Jii-chan's bedroom would probably be the most appropriate decision to be done under such circumstances.

"Jii-chan, are you asleep already?" I walked nervously towards my grandfather and stood right next to his bed.

"Jii-chan?"

He wasn't moving.

Damn, he was not moving.

He didn't seem to be breathing either.

I panicked.

Failing to control my feelings and fear, I shook him hard with my tiny little hands and cried out _loudly_, breaking the peaceful silence of the night.

"Jii-chan, don't die yet!!!"

Hey, I was as innocent as a baby. Wait a second, I _was_ a baby, I was only five back then!

"Mikan-chan! Stop screaming!" Jii-chan scolded me, awaked and shocked by the sudden dramatic play.

Relieved, a few angelic tears dropped and ran through my rosy cheeks. I sobbed, which eventually turned into wailing, then weep and then whimper.

Gosh, I was such a cry-baby wasn't I?

"Come here Mi-chan, come sleep beside me," I heard Jii-chan's gentle words.

I hurried next to him and hugged him tight.

Finally, I felt safe.

Jii-chan stroked my hair softly. "Mikan-chan, I won't die yet," he said cheerfully. "See, I am still as fit as a fiddle!"

He laughed then.

We both did.

"Mikan-chan," I heard my grandfather's husky voice, "do you know that a legend once said, crickets bring you luck?"

I shook my head.

Never heard of it, I thought.

"Now, listen," he said.

He closed my twinkling eyes with his rough hands. In a mere second, we were surrounded by complete utter silence.

Or so I thought.

I suddenly heard sounds.

They were coming from outside the window.

"What's that Jii-chan?" The sounds were unfamiliar to me, yet it was undoubtedly peaceful and soothing.

"Now, now, Mi-chan. That, is what we call 'crickets'," my grandfather explained patiently. "They accompany you in the darkness of the night; they'll never leave you lone, just like me. That is why you shouldn't be afraid of the dark anymore; you have many friends to protect you,"

End of flashback

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

I smiled, thinking of my kind-hearted grandfather who was always there for me whenever I needed him.

I realised then that I missed him.

In fact, I missed him too much.

I punched the nearest wall to me weakly.

For a moment, I was oblivious to the fact that huge tears were flowing through my rosy cheeks.

I was thinking too much about Jii-chan.

I shouldn't have left him alone six years ago.

I should have known that he would never leave me, and I should never be too selfish to fulfil my own desires.

Running away from home, coming here to the Academy, chasing after Hotaru, what was I thinking?

Jii-chan, what have I done?

I began to wail and whimper.

Slapping my mouth shut, I bit my lip hard to keep myself silent. I certainly did not want to wake the others with my endless tiring sobs.

Did anyone accidentally hear me just now?

I scanned the whole building, making sure that everyone was still sound asleep, enjoying their pleasant dreams.

I sighed in relief.

However, it was not long before I realised that a pair of bewitching ruby eyes were watching me intensely from the other side of the building.

Hyuuga Natsume.

I snapped the windows shut instantly.

Panicking, I began cursing under my breath.

That baka! What is he doing staying up so late? Pretending he's a sentinel who watches people's back all the time! Why did he care about me anyway? I don't need his help!  
I don't need anyone's help.

I wanted to be alone.

Just leave me alone.

_Leave me_ _alone_.

**Read and Review!!!**


	2. Unfortunate

**Disclaimer : **

**Gakuen Alice is NOT mine.**

**Chapter 2: Unfortunate**

I turned off the shower slowly and grabbed my colourful polka dot printed towel which was hanged near the door of my bathroom.

I dried myself diligently.

There was no need to rush; I had all the time in the world to examine myself delicately for the first time in eleven months.

I buttoned my school uniform nicely and analysed myself in the mirror.

My hair, I noticed, was longer than I thought. It had reached my hips before I knew it, and my thick brunette fringe was covering most of my face. Only my right eye could be seen under this mysterious mask I've created.

And yes, as I mentioned earlier, my hair was no longer tied in pigtails. I solemnly promised myself never to tie it again that way, not after what happened to Jii-chan.

Slowly, I began creating a whole new identity, which was far more different from the old Mikan everyone used to know.

I wanted the world to fear me.

For with fear, I could gain power.

And with power, I could obtain anything of my desire.

I didn't want things to be this way.

I never did.

But it just happened.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Flashback #2

Location: Class B, Middle Branch

Mikan's age: 15 years old

The class stood in complete silence.

Everyone became neurotic as Jinno-sensei started shooting questions of his deathly history quiz.

Jinno-sensei shot the whole class his evil glare.

Who would be his next victim?

"Sakura-san," Jinno-sensei called me in a commanding tone.

Of all the people, I thought.

I knew Jin-Jin had an asinine affection of torturing me in public. He seemed to be enjoying it every time, having the whole class laughing at me as if I was a complete moron.

Hence, to avoid further embarrassment, I spent my whole weekend studying boring History books while all of my friends gleefully had a fling in Central Town.

"Hai, sensei!" I answered him energetically. My pigtails swung swiftly as I stood up to face Jin-Jin, my eyes sparkled in excitement, my hands rested confidently beside me and my legs were surprisingly calm.

I flashed a cheeky smile at Jinno-sensei.

Nah, you wouldn't get me this time Jin-Jin, nothing could ruin this brilliant, wonderful day of mine. I was in my best mood!

Or so I thought.

"Explain to me Sakura, what happened exactly during World War One?"

World War... _What_????

I thought we were supposed to read about World War _Two_.

I was definitely positive, he informed us to skim through the History book regarding World War _Two_, not _One_.

Behind Jinno-sensei, Koko glanced at me and shook his head nervously.

Damn Koko, he read my mind again!

I could read his lips.

"World War _One_!!"

Oh shit.

I was so dead meat.

I was sure Jin-Jin would kill me for this.

I turned to my last resort.

Hotaru, help!!  
She...

Ignored me...as simple as that.

I panicked.

My eyes began to flutter ridiculously, my hands and legs were slightly shaking, my heart was beating extremely fast and I began muttering words that are foreign to the human world.

And that was when it happened.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see someone...

Smirking at me.

That jerk, Natsume!

I shot him a murderous glare.

I would definitely assassinate him by drowning him to death. Then I would...

"Sakura, your answer?" Jin-Jin continued watching me, patiently waiting for my answers.

Oh dear.

Come on Mikan, think!  
One minute...

Two minutes...

Three minutes...

Suddenly, the door burst open.

Narumi-sensei stood in the hallway, panting and gasping for air.

"Mikan-chan," he said, "I need to see you for a while,"

He looked at Jinno-sensei, giving him a sweet pleading look.

Jin-Jin nodded, and I hurried to the door.

All eyes trailed on me.

Hotaru looked at me; I could tell that she was worried.

Ruka-pyon was stroking his cute little white rabbit, he looked confused.

And Natsume, I couldn't help but notice that he straightened his back. For the first time in five years, he was paying attention in class.

Inchou stood up to follow me. Even after five years, he was still the class monitor. Thus, he ought to know what was going on with his fellow classmates. Surprisingly, he was stopped halfway by Narumi-sensei.

"I apologise Yuu, but I need to talk to Mikan, _alone_," Narumi-sensei said disappointedly.

What happened actually?

Why was Narumi-sensei acting so strange?

"Don't worry everyone, I'll be fine!" I turned around to face my classmates.

With that, I smiled.

If only I knew better.

That, was my last smile.

Narumi-sensei brought me away from the classroom.

Soon, when we reached the Northern Forest, he told me.

"Mikan-chan," he said.

"Your grandfather has passed away,"

I kept myself silent while Narumi-sensei cautiously eyed me, expecting I would fall down to my knees and burst into tears.

But instead, I felt a pang of anger rushed through my veins. I didn't know where I procured the courage, all I said was...

"I don't believe you,"

End of flashback

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Ouch!!!

Startled, I shortened the distance between myself and the mirror. I caressed my eyes soothingly, shocked to see the frightening beast standing before me.

My eyes ironically reflect the grief within me; it was surrounded by darkness, for I have been secretly crying these past few months, blaming myself over Jii-chan's death.

Now, I must indeed suffer the consequences of my actions.

My eyes hurt badly, but I was in no condition to give up and concede myself to the Academy's hospital, nor any of the authorities.

I need no mercy.

I need no one.

I grabbed my bag pack, switched off the lights and walked towards the door of my room. I glanced at my alarm clock slightly before leaving and thus, closed the door shut behind me.

6 a.m.

I took a glimpse at the hallway, which was still...dark.

Surrounded by darkness, I saw almost nothing.

But nevertheless...I liked it that way.

I was only a few steps from the door when suddenly...

Someone called my name.

"Sakura-san,"

I knew this voice.

I turned around quickly, could it be...?

A handsome young lad, with blonde hair.

Nogi Ruka.

"May I walk with you?" he asked.

Oh, another baka. I thought so.

Avoiding eye contact, I shook my head in response. I hurried my pace then, attempting to move away from the awkward scene.

"Sakura,"

I came to a halt as a strong hand grabbed my right arm in surprise.

"Please," he said.

I couldn't help but notice that his voice was faint and dim, yet it was sensationally soothing in a way. His fringe moved slightly as he talked, and his beautiful blue eyes shimmered in the darkness.

_How long has he waited for me on my doorstep?_

Cautiously, he trailed my hand with his fingers, searching for my skeletal palm. He slipped his fingers through mine, tightened his grip, and waited for my answer patiently.

I sighed.

Albeit my crestfallen condition, there was still a part of me that couldn't hurt him by saying no.

However still, I refused to answer verbally.

I nodded instead, a sign of acceptance.

Hence, we walked together, hand in hand.

And he never _let go_.

**RxR!!You don't know how much your comment means to me!**


	3. Ailing

**Disclaimer:**

**For the third time, Gakuen Alice is not mine.**

**Author's note: Thanks a bunch Iysabelle and Marskillers! You guys are the first to review my story!! **

**Sorry for the late update. Something went wrong with my pc. Gomen!**

**Chapter 3: Ailing**

"It's hard to listen to your voice these days, isn't it?"

I ignored him.

I felt militantly sick.

My mind forced me to keep myself away from this man. However, despite the urge to let go, my heart was secretly betraying my evil plans. I knew better that a part of me was enjoying every single bit of this walk.

I was alone for too long, I thought.

I missed having company.

Should I, or should I not escape from this silent world I had been living in for the past eleven months?

I could feel Ruka's firm grip in my hand. Thank goodness all of his fan girls were still asleep, or else I might have died, murdered for touching one of the most sought after guys in the Academy.

Besides, I knew very well that Ruka wouldn't dare approach me in public. Hotaru always keeps an eye for him, ready with her infamous digital camera and money bag, collecting rabbit fortunes as opportunity strikes. With a click of her camera and pictures of Ruka, she would _definitely_ be a millionaire. Well, after Natsume, Ruka _is_ considered 'hot stuff'. Most girls would _die_ to win his heart.

Natsume.

How would he react if he sees me with Ruka, like _this_?

I sighed.

Ruka, if only you knew.

I could never be like any of your fan girls.

I pulled my hand away from him almost immediately as we reached the door of our classroom. I hesitated to look at him, for I knew how cruel I was for treating him that way. I completely ignored his startled look, walked into the classroom cold-heartedly and buried myself in an enormous pile of books.

Gomen, Ruka.

It was the only way to make you hate me.

After everything that happened, I don't think I could ever learn to love someone again.

I chose to be in my world of reticence after all.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Flashback #3

Location: Class B, Middle Branch

Mikan's age: 15 years old, 3 days after Jii-chan's death

"Oi, baka! Watch where you're going,"

I tripped, and fell backwards.

For a second, I believed that the world had come to an end. My heart literally stopped beating as gravity pulled me to the ground. Panicked, my body froze in action while my brunette hair swung frantically in mid air. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the sudden impact.

However, strangely, I didn't touch the floor.

I wondered why.

I felt it then, thank goodness someone managed to grab my hand just in time. I opened my eyes meticulously to face my saviour of the day.

I would have gratefully thanked the person then, but unfortunately, all I saw in front of me was a bloke with bewitching ruby eyes and dark, raven hair.

Who else could it be?

"Darn you, Sakura Mikan! How dare you touch my precious Natsume-kun!!!?"

I glanced to the left. Indeed, my instincts were right. Sumire Shouda, president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club, was screaming at me in agony. She was glaring at me murderously; I could have sworn I saw a few fangs growing between her teeth. Worst, the other fan girls were forming a massive army behind her, all ready to attack me under Sumire's vengeful command.

I sighed hopelessly.

This must be one of the most disastrous starts of the day I've ever experienced.

But there was something much worse than that.

Oh dear.

Natsume, who was still holding my hand...

Smirked at me.

I knew better that nothing good ever happens when he does that.

"Tch, you're annoying," he mentioned heartlessly.

With that, he let go of my hand.

Failed to regain my balance, my back hit the floor, _hard_.

_What the heck????_

I paused for a minute to think about what has happened.

Bump-fall-hand-shout-fall-pain.

Oh, everything made sense now. I accidentally bumped into Natsume a while ago, _again_.

Some things never change, even after five whole years.

But sometimes, I wonder whether they were really accidents, or just another deliberate act to...

"_Strawberries_ again, huh?

I clenched my fists tight and gritted my teeth forcefully. I took a very deep breath to appease myself and stay composed.

Naturally, as we bump into each other, my knee-high skirt would flip over, revealing what lies underneath. _Lucky_ for him, today I was wearing strawberry printed underwear. Curse the Academy for designing such inappropriate uniforms!

That pervert!!!

I would have lost control of my temper, yelled at him irascibly and immediately start a fight. But then, I realised something entirely different.

_I was just not in the mood_.

I stared at the floor despairingly.

Why was I such a brainless, feeble-minded klutz? Is that the reason why everyone underestimates me so much? Is that the reason why no one ever really listens to what I say?

Is that the reason why Jii-chan left me, just like how _I_ left _him_?

I paused at that thought.

Tik.

A pearl of tear dropped onto the magnificently polished marble floor.

_Narumi-sensei lied to me. I knew he did. Jii-chan's not dead. He seemed to be perfectly well when I received his letter. Jii-chan would have told me if he got sick or..._

I gripped the end of my skirt tightly. My body was slightly shaking as I forced myself to stop the tears from flowing.

_I didn't even get to see him for one, last time._

Tik.

Another drop of tear.

_But no, I couldn't let everyone see me crying like this, especially Hotaru. I promised her I wouldn't._

I bent my head slightly to the ground. Eyes hidden under my bangs, I urged myself to stand on my feet and thus, I walked straight to my sit.

I swore I saw Natsume's startled look, but he managed to regain his usual heartless expression after a while.

Well, he wasn't the only one to be surprised.

Everyone was.

"Ohayoo, mina-san!!"

The shocking drama was interrupted by none other than Narumi-sensei, who burst the door open and stood in front of the class with his usual charming smile.

I looked away dolefully, unable to stand the sight of him.

Surprisingly, a beautiful young girl stood next to him.

"Ohayo," she greeted courteously.

I was completely stunned by her good looks. Her lovely, curly blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, it moved swiftly as she entered the class. She walked gracefully like an angel; her fascinating sea-green eyes glanced wildly around the classroom, as if she was searching for something, or _someone_.

My thoughts stopped dead as she looked straight into my eyes.

She smiled cunningly then.

_Weird_.

"Everyone, say hello to Sasaki Mayumi," Narumi-sensei briefly introduced her to us. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to. I'll leave Mayumi-chan under the care of Yuu and everyone else. Adieu!"

Thus, he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

For a moment, no one said anything. The class was as silent as a graveyard.

Until...

"Mayumi-chan, I'm Tobita Yuu, the class president. Everyone calls me Inchou here. Nice to meet you and welcome to the Academy," he greeted pleasantly.

The girl barely even noticed him. She nodded hesitantly in reply.

"So tell us Mayumi, what kind of Alice do you possess?" Sumire asked in her usual demanding tone.

The girl refused to answer. Instead, she walked around the classroom conceitedly.

Surprisingly, she stopped right in front of me.

"May I sit next to you?" she asked.

I startled as she spoke to me. Her voice was remarkably melodious, it sounded almost as if she was singing.

I glanced at the empty seat on my left. It was supposed to be Natsume's but considering the fact that _he_ was sitting with Ruka and the gang at the back of the class, I instantly thought it would be nice to have a new friend sitting beside me.

I nodded in reply.

Mayumi carefully placed her belongings on the table, stationeries, Alice Academy identity card, a bottle of plain water, when she was suddenly interrupted by an outraging scream.

It was Sumire.

"Sasaki, how dare you ignore me!? I demand you to tell us what you're Alice is right now!!"

"I hold a letter from the higher administration, an approval to keep my Alice confidential from other students. I trust you wouldn't want to mess with them, would you?" she replied sarcastically.

But still, she had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

"That has _never_ happened before. Everyone knows each other's Alice here. It's even a _rule_ to enter our class!" Sumire acknowledged her furiously.

I noticed that Mayumi-chan opened her mouth slightly to answer Sumire, but it closed all of a sudden as her eyes were suddenly transfixed at the back of the class.

I followed her gaze.

She was staring at Natsume.

She _smiled_ at him too.

"But for your information," she began her reply, "I'll be in the Dangerous Ability Type Class, together with Hyuuga. Right, Natsume-kun?"

Everyone gasped in astonishment.

As far as I remembered, no one has ever mentioned about Natsume since she entered the class. _How did she-?_

Natsume, on the other hand, looked away uneasily.

I wasn't sure whether I was imagining it, but he looked _worried_.

I couldn't understand why, but deep inside, I was silently feeling perturbed by this startling incident.

End of Flashback

To be continued...

**Read and Review!!! Luv u guys so much!**


	4. Mêlée

**Disclaimer:**

**Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Chapter 4: Mêlée**

I came to a halt as I finally reached the edge of the perilous Northern Forest. I was breathless then, an-hour-long run across the Middle Branch buildings had definitely exhaust my slender body. With the little remainder of energy left in me, I urged myself to walk into the much darker part of the woods, to where I could find a sanctuary, hidden under the shadows of the tremendous hulking trees.

As I walked deeper and deeper into the forest, a tingle of excitement rushed through my veins. Blissful memories flashed in my mind, I remembered the night I witnessed various colourful butterflies dancing near the river, the sight was spectacular, it was even 'breathtaking'.

It was night then, I realised. Nothing can be heard but silence. The forest was as peaceful as the night itself, I could even listen to the harmonious melody of the wind, lively accompanied by the deviating tunes of owls' hoots.

Lost in pleased thoughts, my right leg accidentally slipped between the roots of a massive giant tree. Losing my balance on that very moment, I stumbled down and rolled on the wet, dirty ground. I screamed in pain as my head hit something hard. I rubbed my head instantly, carefully trying to ease the shocking pain.

However, my body froze as I sensed liquid on my head.

Red coloured liquid.

Blood.

It was only a matter of seconds before everything went black.

But someone held my hands tight in surprise.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Flashback #4

Location: Middle Branch Division

Mikan's age: 15 years old, a week after Jii-chan's death

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I was awakened by the bright glaring sun; its light devilishly blinded my eyes while the heat slightly burnt my soft and tender skin. I sighed in frustration, for I had ruined a brand new day by impudently being late for class, _again_.

I hoped off my bed as quick as lightning and ran immediately into the bathroom. A quick shower cleaned my body; hence I changed into my smartly laundered uniform in a blink of an eye.

Hastily, I grabbed my bag pack in a hurry and shut the door of my bedroom recklessly behind me. In the rush of speed and anxiety, I had carelessly forgotten to lock the damn door before leaving.

However, I stood numb in front of my doorstep and gape at the miraculous vision before me. It felt heavenly looking at the empty looks of the hallway; I was finally free from the sickening whispers of others behind my back, whenever I walked through this narrow path.

"Her grandfather's dead you know,"

"She looks awful,"

"Ssshh! She'll hear us,"

I took a deep breath and restrained myself as I pushed the foul thoughts away from me. I was no longer feeling grief and dispirited because of my grandfather's sudden death; well at least I felt a whole lot better now. But even the slightest bit of memory that relates to Jii-chan would result in a tremendous change of emotions within me. Without my knowledge, I was gradually changing into a different person.

But despite of that, my heart ache in pain as walked pass the luscious-looking cafeteria.

They served delightful apple pies and cream cakes for breakfast!

How could I have possibly missed that!!?

Sheesshh, how could I think of such childish thoughts during serious situations as this?

I snapped my thoughts back to reality and ran across the majestic pave way in the garden close to the Middle Branch Main Building. I almost reached my destination when suddenly-

Droplets of crystalline water started to pour down from the wide blue sky.

I paused, confused by the abrupt change of weather.

The sun was shining fiercely bright a moment before and now-

It was _raining_???

I sighed helplessly; even Mother Nature was toying with my feelings.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I reached the door of Class B, Middle Branch. I placed my hand animatedly on the doorknob to open it, but hesitated to do so.

I plodded a few tiny steps backwards, and examined my faint reflection in front of one the vast windows of the building.

My brunette hair was dreadfully soaking wet, my eyes were watery red and my clothes were drenched in rain water.

I looked _ghastly_.

Worst, behind that very door, stood the evil, diabolical, infamous, malevolent, (the list goes on), malicious Jinno-sensei.

I sighed.

Tough luck.

I was _so_ dead meat.

Flustered, I moved back and forth restlessly as I thought of my next move. Contradictory to the biting cold air temperature, my body was perspiring heavily.

With all the love and courage in the world, I focused my youthful bravado energy, took an utmost deep breath and walked sanguinely into the classroom.

But-

My eyes widened in shock as I gawped at the unbelievable sight in front of me.

_Where is everyone?_

The class was empty; there was not _a_ _single_ _soul_.

I took a glimpse at the whole class. From one corner to the other, there wasn't even a slight clue of where they have gone to.

_Damn it._

_What have I done now?_

Leisurely, I moved towards the nearest seat, pulled out the chair and sat on it calmly. Feeling defeated, I clenched my fists and knocked my head repeatedly on the hard wooden desk.

I remembered then, my clothes-

They were still undoubtedly _wet_.

My body began to shiver ridiculously. With this kind of chilly weather, the class was freezing cold. I hugged my body tightly, trapping any source of heat left in me.

Suddenly, I felt warmth around me.

Natsume was sitting on the chair beside me; his mesmerizing ruby eyes watched me attentively.

Puzzled, I straightened my back instantly.

Oh yeah, I got it. It must've been his Fire Alice.

Hurriedly, I placed my hands on him and nullified his Alice completely.

"Baka," he mentioned cold-heartedly.

"You'll _die_ if u won't stop using it," I replied.

"Whatever," I heard him mutter under his breath as he looked away from me.

I was aware of the fact that I was eminent for my idiocy, but seriously, I wasn't _that_ stupid. Natsume was one of the Dangerous Ability Type students; a class which places students with significant and bizarre Alices, each and every one spectacular in their own way albeit the dangers and jeopardy they may cause to others. For profuse years since the Academy was formed, the class remained a secret that was kept defensively from others, never to be questioned and never there were answers.

However, there were hideous rumours of the mysterious class. Some said that the students were sent on missions by the higher administrators, missions thatmay possess harmful threat to their own lives.

I knew for the fact that those weren't just rumours.

For I have seen a bloke with raven hair wandering around during night for the past five years of my life in the Academy.

And although he seemed to be keeping the matter hidden from others, I knew he was secretly suffering alone, for his powers were draining his life force from time to time.

His condition worsened every time he uses his Alice.

And that was why I was determined not to let him use it in front of me.

"Natsume…,"

"Hn,"

"Where are the others?"

"Central Town,"

"What?? Central Town???? But we're supposed to have class with Jin-Jin!"

Natsume turned his head towards me and looked straight into my eyes with deep curiosity.

All right, I knew I wasn't the type that looks forward for Jinno-sensei's class.

But…Arghh…

I _hate_ Natsume. He knows me too well.

In fact, he-

I gave a little gasp as I suddenly remembered that my hands were still on his.

"Gomen, I…"

I pulled my hands slightly away from him when surprisingly-

He caught my hands promptly on that _very_ moment.

My heart seemed to be beating faster than ever as he slowly pulled me closer to him.

I felt arouse by the pressure of his body so close to mine.

We were two inches apart when suddenly-

"You have zits," he commented coldly.

"You MORON!! I'll kill you Natsume, I swear I will!!!"

"Whatever," he replied heartlessly.

I jumped on him and started attacking him beastly. However, despite of my hard efforts, he evaded my attacks easily.

But then-

There was that voice.

That _beautiful_ voice.

Mayumi-chan was standing right behind us.

She stared at me lividly.

What the-?

I paused my thoughts.

Could it be that she was-

_Jealous?_

End of Flashback

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

I opened my eyes weakly.

My head was burning in pain, I shrieked wildly as I felt a sudden jolt through my brains every few seconds. Hastily, I urged myself to sit on the soft bed I was laying on and carefully examined the place I was in.

I startled as the door of the room suddenly opened. Hotaru walked in with a bottle of medicine, a basin of warm water and a small towel.

"What's that for?"

She stared at me dumbly.

I suddenly came to realise that those were for my injury. I cursed myself, why didn't I think of it earlier?

I remembered the incident in the forest.

"Hotaru, thank you, for bringing me here," my cheeks blushed slightly as I said those few words to her.

"I didn't. You were sitting on my doorstep like an idiot," she muttered.

"What?"

But how-

If Hotaru wasn't the one, who was-?

**Author's note:**

**I'M BAAACCCKKK!!!!**

**SORRY for the late update!If I could get a penny for every single version of Chapter 4 I wrote, I would be rich by now. Yeah , all of it went into the dustbin!I was soooo upset with my 1st version of Chapter 4, then I did another one and it was worst. But I kept on trying (for like 20+ times)and wallaa!!I came up with this. Maybe the number 4 is just NOT my lucky number.But bear with me people, later chapters will be much faster,can't have done it without u! I'll try my BEST!!! Please review!!**

**By the way, thanks a million to ****lysabelle****, li'l kitty, ****salaxyooh****MaRsKiLLeRs****, and YAC!! **

You guys are the best!!  
Review Review! I wanna know what u think of this story! I'll try harder next time!! definitely!!  
peace!

**I don't appreciate flames though...**

**hahah!!!  
**

* * *

Return to Top 


	5. Denial

**Chapter 5: Denial**

My fragile physique was completely antithetical to my current state of mind. Whilst my body remained calm and restful on the cosy bed I was laying on, my mind raced desperately for apt answers. I pressured myself to recall the tiny bits of memory when I was in the starless forest.

Beatific thoughts of colourful butterflies.

Melodious tunes of the winds.

Slipped.

Fell.

Bled.

But wait-

A hand.

I remembered someone grasped my hand in a hurry.

My dark eyebrows knitted together spontaneously, a hint of confusion. I shut my delicate thin eyelids together briefly, concentrating every ounce of energy left in me to gather the lost memory of my anonymous hero.

Rough hands.

I was certain it was a man.

A young man perhaps.

But who would wander around during night time, especially in the macabre Northern Woods?

Well, _who else_.

I inhaled the cool air deeply, finally realising the identity of my mysterious saviour.

Natsume.

I sneered despicably at the thought of him.

Haven't I told him ages ago, to just _get lost_?

Why wouldn't he listen to what I said?

Death, was a much preferable option rather than to be rescued by that ruthless fool.

Oblivious to the staggering pain on my head, I pushed away the comforting mattress off me and prompted my legs into action. I was only a few steps to the door when suddenly-

"Where are you going Mikan?"

I spun around instantly, forgetting the fact that I wasn't in my own room after all.

"Hotaru, I-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence. I was interrupted by the sudden unrecognisable tone of Hotaru.

"What??" she snapped my sentence bitterly.

For the first time in my life, Hotaru raised her voice against me.

I stared at her blankly, unable to think of any suitable reply.

We kept ourselves silent as Hotaru's stern face gradually changed into her usual heartless expression.

Then, with her normal passionless tone of voice, Hotaru began speaking to me. However, her eyes remained fixated on the medicine she was preparing for me.

"Why, Mikan? Surprised? You think I've changed? You're thinking of how much I'm _not_ your cold-hearted best friend anymore, aren't you? Well, ask yourself, because that is what I've been thinking of _you_ for the past twelve miserable months,"

I gawped at this sudden unexpected question. My heart was beating fast and my head was spinning around wildly. I knew I would faint any moment then.

"And now, after all I did for you, you're not even going to thank me? Who _are_ you?" she added sarcastically.

Speechless, I bent my head slightly to the ground, my brunette hair covering my shameful watery eyes. I knew that there was so much explanation to be done, but my mouth kept itself sealed, I couldn't possibly burden Hotaru with my own problems as it was bad enough that she had to deal with those greedy clients of hers.

Gomene, Hotaru.

I ignored her and ran hastily to the door. I was just about to pull the doorknob open when suddenly it opened magically in front of me.

"Nogi?"

I couldn't believe my eyes.

He was standing there before me, at this late hour of time.

"The animals…they saw you…in front of Hotaru's-" Ruka stopped at those words, shook his head as if he was talking to himself and did something thoroughly unexpected of him to do.

I shrieked in surprise as he suddenly pulled me into his arms and imprisoned my body close to him. My face laid flat on his wide chest, I could even listen to the faint beat of his heart. He stroked my hair gently like a young child; every touch clearly reflected how deep his affection towards me was.

He whispered softly into my ears then, "I was so worried, I thought you were…you might…"

Needless to say, I knew perfectly well what he intended to say. This serious kind of injury might have taken my life.

If only I hadn't been rescued by that_ someone_.

Lost in thoughts, I gasped as he surprisingly tightened his strong arms around me; he cautiously placed his chin on my left shoulder then.

"Nogi-," my lips moved animatedly, letting out a small sigh slipped through my mouth as I urged myself to utter the valid truth.

_You'll never stop trying, will you Ruka?_

_I've rejected you a thousand times but you'll never let me go._

_Why?_

"Nogi-san,"

"Ssshh," he cut me off. "Please don't say anything Mikan, just this once,"

_No._

_Why should I listen?_

_I don't even love you._

Thank goodness Hotaru stood right behind me. I couldn't bear to face her then.

Hence, without any further delay, I placed my hands on Ruka and pushed him off me as hard as I could. He stared at me in disbelief as I leisurely walked towards him with a cynical laughter.

"Get out Nogi,"

"Get out of _my life_,"

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Flashback #5

Location: Middle Branch Dormitory Building

Mikan's age: 15 years old, two weeks after Jii-chan's death

One…

Two…

Three…

Four….

Five…

"Five, right! Just five more questions and I'll be off to bed-"

Doink!  
An enormous pink elephant just hit me hard on the face. I looked at the weird machine with a murderous glare. The pink elephant, an invention of Hotaru was designed to smack me down whenever I fall asleep during my study hours. However, this particular machine seemed to be over-reacting. Even the slightest bit of hint that I was about to sleep during my study period would take it into action.

"I was only 'talking' about going to bed you filthy monster-"

Doink!  
Another blow, right on the nose.

"Do not sleep. Do not talk about sleep. Do not think about sleep. Do not read about sleep. Do not write about sleep. Do not-" and thus, the diabolical machine continued its do-not-everything-about-sleep list in a very robotic manner.

"Damn! I'll stop talking about _sleep_ if you can just keep your mouth-"

Doink!

Another blow.

"Fine!" I shouted furiously at the machine.

Sheesh! I need a break from this beast.

I stomped my feet boomingly as I headed towards the door of my two-star bedroom, indicating the mere fact that I was exasperated by the pink elephant's bitter existence.

It was indeed true that the giant pink elephant, a gift from Hotaru on my12th birthday has helped me a lot in improving my grades. My studies strengthened as time past thus soon enough, I was ranked a two-star student. Finally, a rank that suited my growing age.

But for countless years, I convicted the idea of vaporising the displeasing machine, only to be stopped by the disturbing thought that it may destroy the wondrous friendship I held ever so dearly with Hotaru throughout my whole life.

I folded my arms in place I walked timidly in the dark hallway, my thoughts were still lost in a pool of ideas regarding on ways to terrorise the galling pink machine. The night was too quiet I noticed, my footsteps echoed noisily as I desperately headed towards my ultimate destination.

The kitchen.

Coffee relieves stress.

I swung the doors of the huge kitchen open gleefully, but my thoughts stopped dead as I witnessed two dark figures hiding cautiously in a corner of the vast area.

Two dark figures.

One of them was lying helplessly on the floor while the other stood still behind a huge empty cabinet, calmly preparing a counter attack whenever an ambush might strike.

"Wait!" I yelled gravely, "It's me, Mikan,"

Nothing could be heard then but silence, a kind of silence that makes your heart beats nervously in suspense.

"Sakura?" I heard a familiar voice yelled back.

I gawped unbelievingly.

_That_ _lovely voice again_.

A young lady with alluring sea-green eyes appeared dimly from the darkness. Her long blonde hair was hidden neatly under a shiny black scarf, so beautifully shimmering in the glowering sombre night. My eyes were locked in the black outfit she was wearing, she was an icon of charm and elegance, I thought.

Mayumi hastily pulled my hand, aggressively trying to hide both of us back behind the empty cabinet.

"Wait, what-"

I felt a pang of anger rushed through my blood vessels as Mayumi slapped my mouth shut ragingly with her right hand. She signalled me to keep quiet then, thus continued watching the door of the huge kitchen patiently.

I stared at her confusingly, thoughts still full of questions.

"Mayumi-chan," I whispered softly, my body was still undoubtedly trembling in shock. "What can I do to help you? You seem to look……..tense,"

"Help?" she asked me ridiculously.

She added then, "Most people would prefer to just run and save their own lives in this sort of condition Mikan, but correct me if I'm wrong, you wish to help?"

I looked at her fixedly; my mind was more confused than ever. Was it a sin to help people when they are in need?

"You do have a kind hard Sakura," I heard her mutter slowly under her breath, "so _that_ is why he kept his feelings just for you,"

_He?_

In a split second, I wondered whether I might have heard it wrong. I was only about to open my mouth for questions when suddenly, Mayumi interrupted me impetuously.

"You really want to help Mikan? Please go outside and examine the place. Since you're not one of _us_, _that person_ can't possibly hurt you. Please, hurry,"

But then-

I shrieked in horror as I felt a hand grabbed my legs all of a sudden.

It couldn't be.

The person who was lying on the floor was-

_Natsume?_

"Natsume!" I rushed to his side and placed my right ear close to his lips. I struggled nervously to listen to his squeaky voice, it was then I realised that he was bleeding heavily.

"Stay," he mentioned heartily.

"Don't go,"

"But-" I tried to explain-

I felt Natsume reached my arm in surprise, he tightened his grip then. Despite the unbearable pain he was facing, Natsume repeated his words sharply.

"_Stay_,"

Oblivious to the tiny droplets of tears flowing through my cheeks, I took him in my arms hurriedly and slowly caressed his bony face. I hugged him tightly, solemnly wishing that he would be able to stand the pain a little longer.

Just a little longer, until everything ends.

"I won't go Natsume,"

"I'll _never_ leave you,"

I could have sworn I saw a tiny smile appear on his admirable radiant face.

Suddenly-

"Sakura," I heard a soothing voice behind me.

_Mayumi?_

"Sakura Mikan, Natsume's _my_ mission partner. _I_ will take care of him,"

**vvv**

**vvv**

**vvvv**

**vvvv**

**vvv**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

**v**

**Author's Note:**

**A zillion thanks to professional, Iysabelle, Rukaru-kun and Sherea for submitting reviews to my latest chapter, Melee. **

**ALL OF YOU, ALL READERS ON THIS SITE are my reason to continue this fic!**

_**Whilst a reader demands an exciting story, an author desires for an honest review.**_

**Read and review people!!**

**How can I make it more bold?**

**Gimme..gimme..gimme..a REVIEW!**

**or lots of reviews!!**

**Yeehaaa!!!**

**MellyFluous riding a horse, cowboy style. So glad that she finally finished her Chapter 5!!!**


End file.
